Fatastic Beasts: The Alliance of the Eight Wizards
by JaneyLily
Summary: Elisa Tormo is an ordinary girl, a worker in the International Relations Department of the Ministry of Magic of Spain, with a normal family, but the events in France will change everything. In a short period of time she will be immersed in an unprecedented adventure to end the most powerful dark wizard, along characters like Newt Scamander, being the beginning of everything.
1. Chapter 1

_•_ _Get out!_

 _•_ _I'm not leaving without you!_

 _•_ _Please ... Think of your family, they do not deserve that you do this to them._

 _•_ _But I need you ..._

 _•_ _Too late._

 _•_ _At those words, she noticed how suddenly the sky darkened, and looking up, she saw it covered with planes that were preparing to seal the fate of thousands of innocents ..._

Elisa suddenly opened her eyes. She felt her heart beat hard against her chest, while a chill ran down his back. It had been only a nightmare, but it had seemed so real to her that she felt she had truly been in the middle of what it seems a battlefield.

Once she had calmed down, she looked at the clock on her bedside table, and when she realized what time it was, she got up quickly to get ready. Se did not want to be late for work, again, especially those days when there was so much to do in the Ministry, so, taking the first thing she found in her closet, she went into the bathroom and, in just a few minutes, Se was ready.

Then she went down the hall that separated her bathroom from the living room, and after settling hersel on the sofa, she took her wand tha was resting on the table, and after gently shaking it a couple of times to the kitchen, she heard how her coffee was starting to make and her toast. After that, she took the ministerial mirror, and placing it in front of her face, said:

· Elisa Tormo.

Just then, on the mirror appeared the face of a woman who looked back at Elisa and said:

· Welcome to the Ministerial Mesagging line of the Spanish territory, please indicate the name of the wizard or witch with whom you want to communicate.

Elisa laughed to herself thinking that the person she was going to communicate with was not exactly a magician, but working in the Ministry had its advantages, such as being able to get a communicator for a normalis family member.

· Alfonso Tormo- she answered then to the woman.

· In a few seconds communications will be activated. Thank you for using our service, have a nice day.

Suddenly, the mirror darkened, something that Elisa found strange, and when she was about to make the call again, she heard a voice in the background, which, undoubtedly, was her father's. Elisa rolled her eyes and sighed with resignation as it was clear that her father would never get used to the magical world, even after more than 20 years of having lived in it.

· Father! - Elisa shouted then - Please take the mirror!

· I'm sorry, - he answered once his face was visible- You know I'm not going to get use to this bloddy thing, although I do not deny that it's a marvelous object.- he said, with a face worthy of being photographed.

Elisa could not help smiling when she saw her father once again, so fascinated with the object, something that happened every morning that spoke through him.

Following the usual routine, Elisa began by asking him how he was doing at work in the _normalis_ world and, from there, they started a great conversation, especially for Elisa's father, who loved everything about his job. She felt happy just seeing him speak, but her father knew her better than anyone else in the world, and she realized that, after her daughter's smile, there was something that she was hiding, and not being able to resist himself, he said:

· Well, I think we've already talked enough about me, so now tell me how you are doing.

· As always, nothing different happened ... - the young woman replied unconvincingly, avoiding the look of her father.

· Honey, I think we know each other well enough to realize that it's impossible for you to hide anything from your father. Besides, you've never been good to lie to me.

Elisa sighed at the words of her father, and knowing that there was nothing she could do to prevent the conversion, she decided that it would be best to tell hiim the truth.

· Dad ... something strange is happening.

· What do you mean? – he asked.

· Well, Do you remember that I told you that Luis had to go to France for a mission?

· Like I coud forget it, in all our conversations he's your favorite subject- he said rolling his eyes with a mischievous smile on his face.

· Dad, really, this is serious. He left two weeks ago and has not sent me any letters yet. Also, it is not only for Luis, even in the Ministry, something is happening, something that they are hiding and is affecting my job. It's been a week since I should have received the letters from the delegates in Germany and Austria, and nothing has come to me.

His father, on the other hand, began to scratch his chin as he did every time he tried to think of a possible solution to a problem, but Elisa knew that it was not the same to face a physics class at university, that with the bureaucratic problems of the Ministry of Magic.

· Well, - Alfonso said after several seconds, meditating on his answer,- it is not that I have a great knowledge of your world, but even I know that horrible things are happening because of that dark wizard that you are chasing. That the Ministry hides things is something normal, even in our world the normalis leaders also do it.

Elisa was thinking about what to say when Alfonso added:

· And about Luis, you know how he is, when they send him on a mission for him there is nothing else, he tends to forget about the rest of the world, just like someone that I know.

Hearing that Elisa showed a small smile, which did not go unnoticed in the eyes of his father, who also returned it.

· You may be right, maybe I'm exaggerating things too much. I'm sure Luis is fine and the only thing that happens is that he's too busy to answer me.

· Yes, - nodded his father- however, I also advise you to be ready to everything that could happen around you, especially now more than ever.

· What do you mean? - her daughter asked with a confused expression.

· I just want to say that, although some of your concerns are unfounded, those referring to the Ministry may not be so. Honey, I do not like to be know-it-all, but something tells me that difficult times are coming for everyone, wizards, witches and normalis, and if you are involved, I want you to be with your five senses alert, because if something will happen to you ...

He did not finish the sentence, but his shadowed face told Elisa that once more he was thinking of his mother. She knew that he had promised to do everything possible to protect her and her brothers, and that was the way it had been, but now Elisa was an adult and her father was aware that he could not always be by her side trying to protect her from everything, and although she knew that deep down his daughter did not need anyone to do it, that didn't stop him from worrying about her.

· Dad, you know I have to find out this, not only because of all this, but also because it's affecting me ... But I promise you one thing, I'll be careful, no matter what danger I run into. After all, it's what I've always done, right?

At the words of his daughter, Alfonso could not help but smile and nodded proudly, once again, of what his daughter had become, an intelligent and brave young woman. Elisa also returned the smile and, being aware of the time it was, decided it was time to say goodbye to his father to go to work.

· Take care of yourself, Elisa - he said - and if you discover something new just call me immediately.

· Okay, and you are aware of everything that happens in the normalis community, and if you suspect something strange let me know.

After that both ended the conversation, appearing the emblem of the Ministry of Magic, becoming the normal and ordinary mirror, or at least that was what it seemed.

After leaving the mirror back to its place, quickly devoured her breakfast, and using a couple of spells, She left everything ready in a few seconds. So, putting on her coat and taking her things, she stood in the middle of the room, and in less than a second, went from being in his small apartment to being in the middle of a large group of people crowded, indignant, before the doors of the Ministry of Magic.

She had watched the news again and again as if She still could not believe what her eyes were seeing, but it was totally true, and that was showed by the people that crowded at the door demanding explanations of what happened, which Elisa had, practically, that push to be able to access the interior of the building. At first She could not understand what could have caused such a reaction, but as soon as she got a copy of the newspaper "El Oráculo", where they talked about all the news concerning the magical world, she immediately understood the reasons, because in the cover she could read:

"SPAIN CLOSES ITS BORDERS: MINISTER DON RÓMULO BUISÁN DECIDES NOT TO POSITION IN THE FIGHT AGAINST DARK WIZARD GELLERT GRINDELWALD"

And just below it, you could see two photos, one of the minister and another of the wizard named in the title, who seemed as if he was really right in front of Elisa herself, looking her straight in the eyes, which had produced a chill that ran from top to bottom of her body.

When the young woman sat at her desk in the International Relations Department, she could see that the news had also caught everyone else off guard, because instead of occupying their respective positions as usual, everyone was standing in small groups, talking anxiously to each other.

Elisa, past that initial shock, began to think seriously about what happened and, after a few minutes, feelings of indignation and anger flooded her. How can the Ministry, been able to make such an important and drastic decision without the opinion of the others? How is it possible that they are going to close to the rest of Europe and not fight against that great evil that was Grindelwald? And especially now, when within the Ministry itself, there were many doubts about the loyalties of its members because during the last months, all the operations that had been carried out to capture followers of Grindelwald had ended in disaster because, mysteriously, they managed to escape before the ambush, which led to certain tensions within the various departments, especially the Aurors, those in charge of security. He remembered how Luis had to face such suspicions and how complicated those days had been, but he had gone through with great efforts, which had impressed Elisa even more. Suddenly, she was aware of a detail in which she had not stopped to think until she had remembered, if Spain had closed the borders, What would happen to those who were out of the country and needed to return? What would happen to the Aurors who had left on that dangerous mission to France? What would become of Luis?

Unable to take it anymore, Elisa got up and went to her boss's office, and when she was about to knock on the door, it opened, revealing her interior.

· Miss Tormo - he heard saying from inside the room - Could I help you with something?

· How could you? - asked Elisa approaching the table with decision- Have you ever thought about the consequences of this decisions?

· I suppose you are refering to the latest news.

· Of course! - exclaimed the young woman more and more frustrated- I find it incredible that You have taken this decision without consulting the rest of the magical community.

· And What do you want us to do? - said her boss, Victor, looking at her inquisitively from his seat- What, going door-to-door asking all the wizards and witches what the government should and should not do?"

· No, but not carrying out something so drastic and categorical. Also, What about the Spanish wizards who have been left out? How are they going to return?

· Oh, I understand ... - he answered with malice while standing up - I suppose your main concern has a full name and works for the Department of Aurors, am I wrong?

Elisa, momentarily, did not know what to answer, and noticed how a blush appeared on her cheeks, caused by shame and anger. She could not deny that Don Víctor was right, but only to a certain point, because although she was worried about the fate that awaited Luis, she also worried about what could happen to her companions as well as to the rest of the people that have been affected by this critical situation. For all this, and even knowing that she could earn a severe reprimand at her job, Elisa did not hesitate to respond to her boss.

· You have no right to insinuate anything, you do not know me at all, and let me tell you ...

At that moment, Elisa noticed something she had not seen before, a small pendant that had been hidden behind her boss's cloak, but when she got up to approach her, she could see it clearly. It was an object that she did not think she would see in Spain, and even less in the Ministry, the Deathly Hallows, the symbol of Grindelwald.

Elisa did not know what to do, but if her boss was not afraid of showing that pendant more or less openly, that could mean that something bigger and dangerous was happening within the Ministry of Spain and that it was not only affecting the rest of Europe.

The young woman, for a moment, thought about acting and casting a spell to stop him and ask for explanations, but she also considered that it would not be a very good idea to face someone as powerful as Victor, even though she was one of the most experience witches in the department, but What if there were more allies of Grindelwald within that place? That would change things, because it was not the same to face a person that to face a larger group.

So, feigning normality, she decided to end the conversation.

· Know what? - She said then, walking away with a determinationg toward the door- Forget it, I do not have to explain myself. Think what you want. Good Morning.

That said, she went out, and seeing that her boss had returned to his sit and did not seem suspicious, decided to go to talk to the only person in which at that time knew she could trust.

When she arrived at the office, she knocked at the door and, barely hearing the word "Come in", she got inside. There she found herself face to face with a boy slightly older than her, tall, with dark, curly hair, and deep green eyes, who looked at her seriously.

· I do not know why but I had a hunch that sooner or later you would come to see me - Carlos said to Elisa as soon as he saw her enter- I suppose this means that you have already heard the great news, right?

· Carlos, this is not a time for jokes, all this worries me greatly ...

· I know, - he said immediately approaching her - I'm not going to celebrate the decision of the Ministry with champagne. Also, if you're thinking about who I know you're thinking, let me know that I'm also afraid for him ... after all he is my cousin.

· It's not just Luis, Carlos ...- Elisa said looking directly into his eyes- there is something very strange in all this.

· What do you mean? - Carlos asked, surprised.

· I have a bad feeling, or Do you think it's just a coincidence that right after the Grindelwald incident in Paris they decide to suddenly close the borders here? Just when the rest of the countries ask for help to Spain to try to find out his whereabouts.

· You see, besides an attractive man, I also like to consider myself an intelligent person, but I must say that right now I do not understand anything of what you are trying to insinuate- he told Elisa.

· Carlos - she said grabbing him by both arms while she was walking away from the door - I just went to talk to Victor, my boss, and I saw something very strange.

· Okay, I admit that you're worrying me ... what do you mean? - he said increasingly nervous about the behavior of the girl.

· Do you know what the Deathly Hallows are?

Carlos was surprised at the question of his friend, and seeing his face and his strange reaction before Carlos pulled her away from the door, began to suspect that what Elisa wanted to tell him would be very serious.

· If I'm proud of something- he said after a few seconds- is to have become the youngest head of Aurors in the history of this Ministry. But, I think that more than anyone, you know that it has not been easy for me.

Elisa said nothing, but continued to listen to Carlos's words.

· I've spent a lot of time in my life in this - he continued - and a lot of effort, especially during these last years, which have not been easy due to the events of Gellert Grindelwald. A few months ago they sent me on a mission to London, to try to find his trail, without much success, but I managed to capture several of his followers, and many of them carried the same symbol, which describes the famous author of stories Beedle the Bard.

The girl said nothing, just nodded slowly, confirming the young man's words.

· Many people do not know yet, - Carlos continued speaking - but those of us who had to face Grindelwald in some way, we recognize that symbol as his, which he uses among his acolytes to communicate with them. What intrigues me is why do you ask me this?

· Because I've seen him here, in the Ministry ...

· What?

· Just a few minutes ago, when I was talking to Victor, I saw that he was wearing a pendant with the same symbol.

Carlos opened his eyes suddenly, and looking through the windows of his office to see that no one else was watching, he took Elisa by the shoulders, and asked:

· Are you sure about it?

· Do you think I could imagine something like that? I would recognize it anywhere. -she said bitterly.

· No, of course not, you are one of the most intelligent and smart people I know and I would never doubt your word, you know.

Elisa felt her cheeks flush slightly at Carlos's sincere compliment, and looking away from his green eyes, she asked:

· Well, what are we going to do now?

Carlos sighed wearily at his question, and looking out once more to check that there were nobody, he replied:

· Frankly, I do not know ... but if he had not been too careful in hiding that pendant, then surely Victor is not the only follower of Grindelwald that is between these walls.

He made a brief pause, and when Elisa fixed her eyes on him again, Carlos said:

· Elisa, this is very important, do you know if he has been able to realize that you have seen that pendant?

· I do not know - she said seriously - it is not very well known among the magical community of Spain that Grindelwald uses the symbol as his own.

· Yes, that's true, which leads me to ask ... how did you know?

· I have traveled a lot, I know the tale of the three brothers and also ... wait, are you suspecting me? - Elisa asked, incredulous, raising an eyebrow.

· What? No! - exclaimed Carlos ashamed - How do you think that of me?! You are the only person that I truly trust and I would never doubt you. Also, I do not think you're so naive as to tell me this whole story while you're involved in this too.

Elisa, sighing, turned her back to Carlos, and approaching the fireplace, took a breath and began to say:

· The reason why I know what that symbol is it'is that a few years ago, during a mission in which I was assigned to Africa, alonside with a group of Aurors, among them Luis, we met a magizoologist, I know, a complicated name. I was looking for a creature that only lived in the area of North Africa, and interestingly, it was he who helped us capture a dangerous witch. Since then, we have corresponded from time to time. He is one of the people who confronted Grindelwald in the United States, and he was also the one who warned me to be careful, because there are more and more followers of the dark wizard in various places. It was he who explained to me about the Deathly Hallows. His name is Newt Scamander, you may have heard about him.

· Scamander? - Asked then, surprised, Carlos- By chance He has a relationship with Theseus Scamander?

· Well, if I'm not mistaken, I think they are brothers- answered Elisa, somewhat confused.

· Well, I do not know your friend, but I know his brother. He works in the Ministry of Magic of England, I met him during the mission in London of which he spoke to you.

When Carlos stopped talking, Elisa noticed that he had approached her, so when he turned around, he found his deep green eyes, which looked at her seriously and worried.

· I think- said the young man holding both hands- that it is best to leave just for a a few months.

· What have you said? - she asked, not giving credit to what she heard.

· Yes, I know it may seem very hasty but what if Victor suspects you? What if he really noticed that you saw his pendant? If now he or some other Grindelwald supporter see you get out of here just after that, it will not be difficult to them to tie things up, and if so, you would be in danger.

Elisa, once again, looked away from his eyes, and quickly turning her hands away while turning her back to him, she said:

· I'm not afraid, if you want to do something to me, I invite them to try it- not that she was a damsel in distress unable to protect herself.

· Elisa- Carlos said gravely as he turned to make eye contact again - I love that you are so brave, seriously, I think it is a wonderful quality. But there is a fine line between having courage and being a fool, and I hope you understand well the difference between the two because otherwise I will be forced to give you a severe rebuke.

· So then? Do you think I'm still a kid and you the Prefect of Alsahara? - Elisa asked beginning to get angry.

· No, what I think is that you risk without thinking about the consequences of your actions, and because of that there is going to be a father and two children with a heart broken for losing a daughter and a sister - Carlos answered curtly as he pushed his hand of her little shoulder- Or they might even go for them and not for you, how would you feel then?

Elisa, surprised by the response of her friend, did not know what to say, because of everything she imagined that he could tell her, that was the last thing she though. He was right, and she knew it, but he did not want to be left out, not now that Luis might need her.

· Carlos, I know you're right, but I can not get away from all this, not now that I'm needed so much, nor now that Luis can ...

· And who said I was going to take you away from this? - Carlos said with a small smile on his lips- I suggested that you do not come here in a while, but that does not mean you can not investigate.

· What do you mean? - Elisa asked intrigued and confused.

· Your father still lives in Barcelona, right? In the normalis world, it would not be bad if you pay him a visit. Of course, I will be the one to sign the non-attendance permit for the next few days, and in the meantime, I would like you to investigate a little more about what is happening. The Ministery will not allow me to know more about the whereabouts of Luis and the rest of the group that accompanied him, but I am sure that you will find a way to communicate with the outside world. I suggest that your first choice could be the Ministry of France, since I'm sure you have acquaintances there and the last clue we have of them lost in Paris.

Elisa nodded at his words, understanding what he meant.

· Yes, I think you're right, it's time to take a break and go visit my father. Also, I have not seen him in a long time.

· Without a doubt a wise decision- Carlos said showing a wide smile.

· I will try to inform you in some way, I promise.

· Thanks, but what I said before was serious, you have to be very careful Elisa. I do not want anything bad to happen to you because ...

Carlos, at that moment, remained silent while gently sliding his hand down Elisa's cheek, and before she could avoid it herself, she noticed how her heart began to beat rapidly, despite her attempts to calm It down. "This is ridiculous - she thought to herself - He is only worred about me, I am like a little sister to him, who is going to marry her cousin", so, smiling confidently, she said:

· Do not worry, I'll be cautious, too, do I have to remind you that you're talking to the girl who beat you during that training duel? That day will never be forgotten. - she said, exaggerating the "never".

Carlos, before her words, laughed softly, and accompanying her towards the door, he answered:

· I keep saying that victory should not count, I mean, who uses a Bat-Bogey Hex in a Duel Club?

· Someone intelligent and insightful - she said sarcastically.

· Very funny ... - Carlos answered rolling his eyes as he opened the door and accompanied her out of the office - You know, let me know that you are doing well these days of rest, okay?

· Yes, and thank you for helping me, Carlos ... I hope everything goes well these days that I'm absent - she said while both exchanged a look of understanding- I hope we see each other again soon.

· Me too ... and now, you better get back home quickly, after all you have to prepare.

Elisa, without losing more time, left quickly to go to the entrance of the Ministry, and once in the street, looked for a quiet corner to appear at home, where after a few blows of wand, quickly packed her things. Once ready, she picked up her suitcases, put on her coat, and began to think about what would be the next destination in which to appear, the one that was one of her favorite places in the world.

Her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Being back home was the only thing nice for Elisa given the current situation. She had arrived the previous afternoon, and when her father returned home a few hours later, he was surprised to find his daughter there, who, taking a bit of the chocolate he had prepared, explained the reasons why she had decided to go to visit him, Alfonso, on the other hand, looked at her with an increasingly serious expression as he told her story, and once she had finished it, she said:

\- Elisa, if this morning I told you to be very careful, now I repeat myself with even more reason than before. You have unconsciously exposed yourself to a great danger, and as much as it pains me to say this, I think it would be best if you left Spain. If that man suspects you and what you have seen, sooner or later he will gate to you and I would not like him to do anything bad to you.

Elisa sighed remembering the words spoken by her father, and frowned to remember that her response to that brief sermon had only been several "Do not worry" and "I'll be fine, you'll see". But the truth is that she could not deny that something of what her father had said was giving her to think, to go out of Spain in the background was not a possibility that could be dismiss ... however, with the borders closed, tmake it happend would prove, for the moment, to be the most complicated. Likewise, communicating with the outside world was also very difficult, and if she did not want to draw the attention of the Ministry, she though that it would be best to start her investigation in an unconventional way, at least for a wizard or witch. In this way, she went to the telephone that rested on one of the tables in the living room, thinking of the only person who could help her in such a situation.

After speaking with the operator, she passed her call to the person she had requested, and a few seconds later, she could hear a more familiar voice through the receiver.

\- Elisa? It's you? - asked his contact surprised.

\- Yes, Marcos, it's me.

\- Wow, this is a surprise! - He exclaimed- Although I suspect you have not called me to chat about our lifes, am I wrong?

\- Well, I'm afraid not - answered Elisa - the truth is that I need you to do something for me, a favor.

\- Out of curiosity, does this have anything to do with what happened at the Ministry?

Elisa sighed. She knew Marcos well enough to know that he was no fool, despite what other people might think of him. Many wizard and witches were surprised to see a sinpo (people born in the bosom of magical families, but without powers) deciding to live as if it were a normalis, working in that world instead of doing it in their own. But Marcos, who had married a normalis, felt that it would be best to make his life that way with his wife. However, that did not stop him from finding out about each and every one of the news that affected the magical world, and since he worked for the postal normalis, Elisa could count on his help in critical situations, sending letters with highly relevant information. to its destinies, all wizards and witches, without any mishap. That is why she had thought of him once more to help her, because not only was he efficient in her work, but also trustworthy.

\- Mark- Elisa finally told him- I have to ask you a favor.

\- Yes, I already imagined that ... What am I supposed to do?

\- Send some letters to the Ministry of Magic of France, would that be possible?

\- Do you need to ask? Of course, yes! - Marcos exclaimed- But, you know that everything has a price, and now with everything that is happening, in short, you will have to offer me something good in return.

Elisa knew that Marcos was going to ask her for the same old thing: secrets. Not money or anything like that, but information about any mission or related to the Ministry. She did not know exactly in what he used everything she told her, but considering how cunning he could be, it did not surprise her that Marcos later sold the information to certain people. The funny thing is that he had never gotten in trouble for it, and what is more suprising, he had never compromised the confidentiality of his informants, so Elisa supposed that he knew how to choose who to sell everything they said to him.

\- Yes - she replied finally - I am aware of it, and do not worry, I can tell you a couple of things that will surely seem ... interesting.

\- Well, being that way, then there's a deal. Where and when do we see each other?

\- Are you still in Barcelona? It's just that I happen to be in the city, so if you want we could see each other tomorrow morning.

\- Fantastic! See you in Gato Tuerto at 11?

\- Perfect, there I will be.

And saying that, Elisa hung up the device, and without losing more time, she went to her room in search of paper, pen and ink.

Her wrist watch almost marked the agreed time. It was Elisa's favorite, her father had given a few years ago for his birthday and always took it with him. In those moments Elisa looked at it every few seconds, while looking around, looking for Marcos.

Suddenly, she noticed a hand resting on her shoulder, startling her, and before she knew it, Marcos sat in the chair next to her.

\- Wow, this is overcrowded as always right?

\- Yes - said Elisa unable to say anything else, while trying to reassure the strong beating of her chest.

\- Oh! You seem a little nervous, have I scared you?

\- I would like to say no, but with all this noise and that you are more silent than a dead man ... - Elisa answered rolling her eyes as Marcos made a loud laugh.

\- Thank goodness that one of the mottos of the Ministry is "stay alert" - Marcos answered grinning sardonically. - By the way, there's something you want to give me, right?

Elisa, then, quickly pulled out an envelope taht her partner grabbed with the same speed and stuffed it into his coat.

\- Well,- said Marcos- and now, what do you have for me?

Elisa looked at him seriously, and taking a breath, said:

\- The closing of the borders, the decision to carry it out has been a matter of the high command, none of us knew anything else ...

\- And why do you think they've done it that way? - Marcos asked intrigued.

\- I'm not sure ... - Elisa said, but before she could continue, Marcos interrupted her.

\- Elisa, I know you do not tell me the truth, and I understand it, really, but if you want that letter to reach its destination, you have to trust me. I do not sell this information to anyone ...

\- I know, but the problem is that if I told you this, I would put you in great danger, and you are not aware of it.

\- Oh no, yes I am, and if you knew who are some of my clients I'm sure you would not have so much trouble telling me.

\- Believe me Marcos, as things are, right now I do not trust even of my own shadow.

Marcos looked at her seriously, analyzing the words she had just spoken, and after a few seconds, he said:

\- Why is it that something tells me that you have not come to Barcelona just now just by chance ...

Elisa sighed, she knew that Marcos, despite not being a wizard, was not exactly stupid, and that it was a matter of time before he came to that conclusion.

\- I had to came back for ... various reasons - she said not wanting to give more information.

\- And those reasons have to do only and exclusively with the Ministry?

\- Yes and no - she acknowledged - there is something that I need to investigate, a ... well, actually several disappearances. Specifically, that of a group of aurors sent to France to help with the capture of Grindelwald and they have not yet returned.

\- Well,- Marcos nodded- that's much better ...

And saying that, he spent a few seconds meditating while taking small sips of the cup of coffee that a house elf had made appear a few minutes ago. Elisa took advantage of that moment to also drink from hers, and a few seconds later, Marcos spoke again and said:

\- Well, I think that's enough with that. Your payment is settled.

Elisa, despite feeling relieved, could not help but wonder that the young man wanted to leave the interrogation there, but did not bother asking the reason.

Once they had emptied their cups, both stood up and left the room with discretion.

\- Do not worry, - Marcos said as he put on his hat - I promise you that this letter will arrive without any mishap to your destination, and in a few days, I will be the one in charge of sending you the answer by mail normalis.

Elisa nodded, hoping that really such an answer would be given sooner rather than later, and once the young man had said goodbye to her, she went to a corner in the shadows to appear again in his father's apartment where she would have no choice but to wait for the long-awaited letter to arrive.

It had already been three days since she had given the letter to Marcos, and although she knew it would take a while to deliver it, Elisa began to get very impatient, and to wonder if the letter had not gone astray or if something had happened to her Frames. Her father, meanwhile, seeing the young woman so worried, tried by all means to encourage and distract her from such obscure thoughts with anecdotes from her siblings, from the time with her mother before getting married, including how she found out about the the existence of magic and its subsequent shock, but since most of the time he was away from home, they returned to Elisa once she was alone again.

However, almost a week later, just as the girl was starting to seriously reconsider calling Marcos if something had happened, a strange letter arrived in the mail which, despite being in his father's name, the seal wore the envelope indicated that it came from France. I could not say it for sure, but that she knew, her father had no acquaintances there, and even if that were the case, it was too much of a coincidence that a letter from that country came to her father, just when she herself was waiting to receive another letter from France. For that reason, and because something told her that she was not going to make a mistake, she picked up the letter opener, and decisively tore the envelope to take out the paper that was inside and read it.

 _My dear friend,_

 _Of all the things that could surprise me, your letter has been what most. How long has it been since we last saw each other? At least four years, that's for sure. That's why it made me very happy to hear from you again, even in these serious circumstances ..._

 _Elisa, I can not fool you, the situation in France has been very complicated, and even now it remains so since since Grindelwald ran away, thousands of people have come to try to give it back to him, although, if I'm honest, I doubt very much that we will find it, unfortunately, he knows how to hide well._

 _Regarding Luis and that group of aurors that you ask me about, I'm sorry to tell you, but even though I've asked several people in the Ministry to try to extract some information, nobody has been able to confirm the presence of Spaniards among the aurors. who have dedicated themselves to the search for Grindelwald. The only thing I can tell you is that American and English Aurors have been collaborating with us, and many of them are still continuing their work right here in Paris. The truth, it can not be said that they have advanced much in their research, even after suffering great losses, because I understand that an english Auror sacrifice her life to save others when Grindelwald tried to kill them while fleeing. It was a tragedy, since the girl was about to marry a young and promising Auror, one of the best in England, a certain Scamander._

 _Anyway, I think I've talked too much, but I wanted to give you all the information I knew in case it could be useful in some way. Really, I regret in the soul not knowing more, but you know how things work in the Ministries, they tell you only the essential, and sometimes not even that. As you said, we are just tiny pawns on this huge board._

 _I hope that things in Spain get better soon, and be calm, because surely sooner or later you will receive news of Luis. Anyway, if I find out about something else, I will contact you immediately._

 _Your friend,_

 _Angélique Dubois_

 _P.D .: It has been very exciting to receive and send a letter through the mail of the 'non-magique', it reminded me of when I was still living with my parents. A very intelligent way yours to face the restrictions of border closures. You will never stop surprising me._

When Elisa had finished the letter, she was barely able to react. I had read and reread the same segment of the letter several times, and the only thing that could not be taken out of my mind was the name that the good Angelique had mentioned ... Scamander.

Yes, it could not be casulidad, had to refer to the brother of Newt. Elisa, leaving the letter on the table, went decisively to the desk.

"If your brother was involved in all this," thought the young woman to herself, "maybe Newt can know something, can help me gather more information."

For that reason, she described in the letter all that had happened, including her suspicions about traitors in the Ministry, something that had been saved with Angelique for fear that this letter would be intercepted. However, at that point, Elisa did not care about everything, and all she wanted was to discover the truth, so that, once the letter was finished, she got up and went to the phone in order to contact again with the only person able to get that letter to England.


End file.
